User blog:Degrassi 4lifeUS/Real Housewives of Phoenix
'The Real Housewives of Phoenix "Bitches Rising From Ashes."' Susana: Wealthy 46 year old single mother, who is 6 times divorced. Susana has 3 children and owns her own fortune 500 company. Veronica: Wealthy 30 year old trophy wife of an NBA player. She spends most her her time hanging with the staff at her Mansion in Paradise Valley and having drinks with her friends. Kathleen: Wealthy 40 year old mother of 3. She is married to a famous televison star and spends most of her time working with her charity that feeds kids in Africa. Daffney: Wealthy 25 year old NFL wife with no children and not a care in the world. Daffney was raised with very littlem comapared to the ladies and her mission in life is to have a child and truly fit in. Beatirce: 38 year old Beatrice is the least wealthy of all the housewives. She lives in the suburbs. Has 4 children and works full time as a check out girl at a local retail outlet. Her husband works construction. (Opening sequence with tag lines) Daffney: My husband plays with balls all day and when he gets home I play with his balls. Kathleen: My husband is an actor, but I give Academy Award winning performances in the bedroom.. Veronica: Basketball Wives get a bad name...mainly because of me. Susana: Men are like tampons. Change them out whenever they bleed you dry. Beatrice: All of these other Women are just awful. (All the Women pose together holding Cactus plants) (Scene 1, Daffney's house, she is sitting waiting for the doorbell to ring, as Veronica is due for a visit.) Daffney: This dumb bitch is coming to my house. She has slept with half the NBA...football wives are much classier. (Doorbell rings, and Veronica enters) Veronica: Hey girl! Daffney: Gril that dress is to die. (Daffney in her pre taped interview) Daffney: By to die, I meant I wouldn't be caught dead in it. That bitch dresses like the 4th Kardashian sister. Klueless Kardashian. (Back to Daffney's house) Veronica: Girl you are wearing that dress too. (Veronica in her pre taped interview) Veronica: When I said she is wearing it, I meant it is literally painted on her body. Somebody tell this fat bitch size 10's shouldn't wear size 2's. In her case it is size 2 small. (Back to Daffney's house) Veronica: Gril how is your day going? Daffney: It is going great as usual. Rich just phoned and told me that we are going to France for our 2 in a half year anniversary. He spoils me. Veronica: Dalton spoils me too. In fact he is buying me a French Villa. Daffney: That is so nice. I used to own one of those but French Villa's are so early 2013. That is what my realtor says anyway. (Veronica in her pre taped interview.) Veronica: This girl is such a mean whore. That is why she has herpes and has given it to the enitre NFL. Just a rude human being. (Back to Daffney's House) Veronica: My realtor said the opposite, but to each is own girlfriend. (Both uncomfortably laugh) Daffney: I can agree with that. (Daffney's pre taped interview) Daffney: This girl is such a mean whore. That is why she has herpes and has given it to the enitre NBA. Just a rude human being. (Back to Daffney's House) Daffney: Well let's go have some wonderful gourmet food and, some of the finest imported wine straight from Tuscany. My husband spoils me. Veronica: Yes we are both quite spoiled, but we give back to the community and that is all that matters. (Scene 2, Kathleen's house. She is sitting with Susana discussing a business deal) Kathleen: Thank you so much for coming over. Obviously I invited you into my beautiful 10,000 square foot home for a reason. Susana: Yes, thank you for having me...of course next time I will have you over to my 11,000 square foot home for some coctails. Kathleen: That sounds great. (Kathleen pre taped interview) Kathleen: This bitch thinks her shit doesn't stink. Her house may be bigger than mine but is is pre owned. She is so ghetto. (Back to Kathleen's House) Kathleen: Well as you know, I am trying my hand at a few business ventures and I know that you are quite the succesful business Woman. Susana: Guilty as charged. Kathleen: Well, I have actually come up with my own line of anal bleaching cream. (Susana pre taped interview) Susana: This bitch is stupid. Sure I have been married 6 times, but this slutty ass bitch has had 6 dicks up her ass this morning. She needs to also come up with a take home herpes test. She is quite dirty and very ghetto. (Back to Kathleen's house) Susana; What a great idea. I would be more than happy to help you with that. You have such a great mind and I just know this is going to be a huge success. Kathleen: Thank you girlfriend. I think it is a great idea and plan to market it to the everyday Woman. In fact, I hear we have a new girl coming into the group. I would love to see what she thinks of it. Susana: A new girl you say. What is her name, and who knows her? Kathleen: Her name is Beatrice and I guess her and Daffney know each other. She is a friend of Daffney's Mother. Susana: Oh how nice. (Susana pre taped interview) Susana: Oh Lord, here comes the ghetto. Everybody know's Daffney was raised...I can't even say...ok, I'll say it. Middle class. I know, so tragic and ghetto. (Kathleen pre taped interview) Kathleen: Daffney has come a long way and all, but God only know what type of trash she knew growing up not even living in a gated community. I am not wearing my finest jewlrey around this Beatrice. God only knows what type of things she steals. I heard she actually works and takes care of her own children. Oh the horror! (Back to Kathleen's house) Susana: Well thanks for having me over slut... Kathleen: I beg your pardon? Susana: I said thanks for having me over sun...yes that's what I said. Kathleen: Sun? That is so nice of you. I do light up a room. (Susana pre taped interview) Susana: Dodgged a bullet there. I thought that slut heard me call her a slut. (Kathleen pre taped interview) Kathleen: I know that bitch called me a slut, but it takes 1 to know 1...wait, I think I just insulted myself. ..I hate that bitch. (Scene 3, Beatrice's house. Beatrice and Daffney are sitting waiting for the other ladies to arrive) Beatrice: I don't know how you talked me into hanging out with all of these Women. I am working class. We have nothing in common. Daffney: They are all so nice, and I really do love all of them. You will love them too. Beatrice: I sure do hope you're right. I am afraid they will judge me for not having as much as them. Daffney: No...never. They are just regular girls like you and me. (Beatrice pre taped interview) Beatrice: Daffney is my girl, but I am quite worried. I have watched this show before and these Women are vultures. I only hope they like me. (Daffney pre taped interview) Daffney: This bitch is fucked...oh well, maybe they'll all stop being such dicks to me (Back to Beatrice's house) Daffney: Trust me, it will be just fine. These are good girls I love them. (Daffney pre taped interview) Daffney: And when I say love, I mean I hope they all die of Lou Gehrig's disease. (Back to Beatirce's house) Beatrice: I know you would never lie to me, or lead me into trouble. I think everything will be fine. (Doorbell rings, as episode 1 ends) Category:Blog posts